Shimmering Sundown
by bjnethercutt
Summary: This is a Post BD story. It has been four months, what could break all the Cullens happiness. Part of the Volturi return.


**A/N: This is my very first fan fic. Be truthful. Any type of criticism is good. If I gets some good reviews then I will continue writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT.**

**Shimmering Sundown**

**Chapter 1: Feared**

It has been four months. The Volturi are gone, we are safe. What could possibly go wrong with life now.

**(BPOV)**

Life, for now, is great. My Renesseme is growing to be more beautiful than her daddy, Edward, each and everyday. I thank the heavens everyday at how the past events happened. Now my family and friends can get back to living their everyday lives. Granted, vampires and werewolves don't lead very normal lives but we try our damnedest. "Edward, where did Rosalie take Renesseme?"

"I believe she took her to the park to play." He said with little enthusiasm. Which made me wonder what was wrong with him,since everything,to me anyways, was going great.

"What's wrong, love?" I said.

He took a while to reply, so I asked "Edward, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" He looked at me and I gave him my most sheepish smile. As if to say "I really want to know?"

After that he smiled that crooked smile that won me over and said "Everything if fine dear, I am just waiting for Carlisle to return. I have a few questions to ask him about us leaving."

"Huh! Leaving? Why? When? What are you talking about? I thought we said that we didn't have to leave right away." I was so confused that the look of sympathy he gave me just aggravated me further.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I stated.

"Dear, did you really think that I wasn't going to get you to go to college once we were certain that you could be around humans without struggling?" he said smugly. Then added "Why? What did you think I meant?"

"Oh. I just thought that we had to leave for good. That has been concerning me, how long we actually can stay involved with Forks. I know we can't explain in 10 years why we haven't aged or why Nessie doesn't look 10 years old, but looks 20 years old. So I understand. But here is my question. What are we going to do about Jacob?"

"That is entirely up to him. He can come with us if he likes. But I do not know how that will go over with the pack. With Nessie and Jacob being betrothed or what not, I think that he will most likely stay with her as long as she wants him there." he answered with such clarity.

"Will the entire family be going with us or will it just be us and Jacob?" I wanted to know. Because life without my best friend/ sister in law, Alice, just wouldn't be the same.

"That's one of the questions I want to ask Carlisle because we need to make all the arrangements necessary for all of us."he said.

I looked at him with loving eyes and said "You said Rose took Nessie to the park right? How long do you think they will be?" as I winked at my husband. He quickly got the point and without the beat of a hearts time he scooped me up and took me to our room.

**(EPOV)**

She always knows just how to clear my head of all the things I think about on a daily basis. Bella, my beautiful newborn vampire wife, is one of the most understanding women in the world. I couldn't even dream of a better person, beside our daughter. As we lay there in our bed just holding one another she says " Edward, what would it be like if I never met you?"

"I believe you would be living a normal teenage girls life, shopping,dating, arguing with friends, and doing things that would make your parents ground you." I said with a smile spreading across my face. I don't like it when my girl gets like this. She gets depressed when she thinks of not having this current life. Which is why I try to lighten the mood and get her to smile. This process normally works.

Out of nowhere I hear Jacob scream a scream that only I could hear "Edward I'll be there in 2 minutes. We have trouble."

I rushed to get dressed and get down stairs. When I arrived on the front porch Jacob was just crossing the yard. "What do you mean 'We have trouble'?" I said while he dressed himself.

"The pack ran across one of the bloodsuckers from the Vollegra or Voltron, that all high and mighty vampire group of yours." he said aggitated.

"It's the Volturi, and which one was it?" I said getting more worried with every breath Jacob took.

"The young girl that Bella was pissing off during the Nessie issue." he stated.

"Jane!" What the hell would she want here? And to be here by herself without the rest of the guard of Volturi.


End file.
